


Finder's Keepers

by mayarox95



Series: May We Meet Again [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayarox95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy returns to camp with two small children after a hunting trip. Clarke supposes she should have seen this coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://dark-secret-things.tumblr.com/post/110175022794/bellamy-comes-back-home-with-a-grounder-girl-and

She should have seen it coming. If she was really, really honest about it, she would have to admit that she saw it coming.

They had been together for six months, fourteen days, five hours, and god knew how many seconds at that point, precisely seven months after she had busted out those stuck in Mount Weather with the help of Bellamy and the Grounders.

(If she were being honest about this too, then she would admit that they were technically, but unofficially, together since his return)

It had been a slow burn of a relationship, starting off with hugs upon his return, to subtle, then later not so subtle, flirting, before she finally couldn’t take it anymore. She had walked across the camp one day, filled with nothing but need, and went straight up to him. He had been startled at first, at her presence, so he simply greeted her with a nod.

He had been standing around, shirtless, and covered in sweat, and she had grabbed him by his hair, and placed a kiss on his lips. If he had been shocked by it, he didn’t show it, and simply wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to deepen the kiss.

She remembered hearing Octavia cheering wildly, with Monty handing Jasper over a pack of rations. But she had barely paid any attention to them as she caressed Bellamy’s face. Within the hour they were official.

Bellamy had always had this thing about lost souls. She supposed it could have been because of how he had all but raised his sister.

So when Bellamy came back after a routine hunting trip with two small children, she supposed she wasn’t all that surprised by their presence in their camp. (One which she and Bellamy had re-established at the site of the dropship after running into too many differences with her mother).

There was a little girl and boy with him, barely more than five years old apiece. One of them had clear genetic markers which showed her to be a grounder, and the boy was one from the mountain.

It had been a few months since they found a way to help the remaining mountain men and women leave their prison and explore the world once more, but there were still a lot of conflicts between the different fractions of people.

Apparently, if they exposed the mountain men to controlled amount of radiation while in a safe environment, they could allow them to build antibodies which would allow them to set foot out into the planet above the ground.

“What happened to them? Clarke asked softly as Raven ushered them in to get some food. The two of them were currently in the tent they shared to allow for some privacy.

Bellamy sighed softly, running his fingers through his dark hair as he made eye contact with her.

“I found them huddled together under a fallen log. They claimed their parents were dead, attacked by some beast. I couldn’t just leave them out there! They’re just kids, Clarke! What if something happened to them? I had to bring them back with me,” he exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she held him against her, “I know, Bell,” she said softly. “There’s plenty of room here at camp that we can use to raise them. You know what they say about it taking a village to raise a child; we just have to raise two of them. We always liked a challenge, didn’t we?”

“You’re not mad?” he questioned, sounding slightly surprised, as a grin slowly broke out on his face. “That I did this without so much as asking you if you would be okay with it.”

She shook her head before placing a kiss tenderly on the corner of his lips, “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t bring those kids back with you. It’s one of the things I love so much about you.”

He cupped her face tenderly, “I love you too, Clarke,” he said softly, before bringing his lips back down upon hers.

“You know we probably have some time to ourselves before anyone comes to look for us,” she said, a smirk turning the corners of her lip upwards.  She gripped the ends of his shirt, yanking it upwards roughly.

“I like the way you think, Princess,” he said, a look of lust taking over his face, before he lifted her so her legs could wrap around his back.

She simply giggled before falling back onto the bed, Bellamy on top of her. She definitely could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked a couple of the details I had in this fic about possible things that could happen in the future for the 100, so I probably will write that into this series at one point or another, so stay tuned!


End file.
